A conventional energy saving light tube generally includes a light tube and a stabilizer which is connected to one end of the light tube. The stabilizer is more durable than the light tube which has a limited term of life and needs to be replaced, and the stabilizer is much expensive than the light tube, so that the light tube and the stabilizer are made separately and a connection device is used to connected them. Therefore, the light tube can be replaced individually. In order to secure the connection between the light tube and the stabilizer, an extra locking device is developed to ensure the connection. This requires special design to the base of the stabilizer so as to be cooperated with the locking device and a high expense is expected.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device for connecting a light tube with a stabilizer and at least one locking pin is used to securely connect the stabilizer and the light tube. The connection device is cooperated with existed stabilizers of different brands by using a shorter locking pin.